


Percival Graves x Reader one shot

by Anja1912



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja1912/pseuds/Anja1912
Summary: Newt's assistant gets a little too smitten with a gentlemanly Percival Graves





	Percival Graves x Reader one shot

Traveling with Newt Scamander had been one adventure after another. He had picked you up as an assistant some time ago and the two of you could not have had more fun. You always had an interest with magical creatures and helping Newt with his book was the perfect opportunity to spend time with them. You’d been all over the world and were finally visiting a city you had only dreamed about. New York! The city that never sleeps was within your reach. Newt had announced that you two were to go there because he needed to acquire a beast from a breeder located only in New York. You must admit that you had your doubts about going there, considering there was a nationwide ban on magical creatures and Newt had a case full of them. However, you weren’t going to let this opportunity pass you by, no matter how brief the trip was.   
Of course it wasn’t more than an hour in that the trip went sour. The Niffler got out and caused chaos in a bank, Newt exposed magic to a muggle, and the two of you got caught. Next thing you knew you were being dragged along by an angry woman who was going to turn you in. Just great, all your New York fun was going to spent in a cell at the Magical Congress. Despite this you were still very impressed with the building that MACUSA was housed in. The woman, Tina, dragged the two of you into a room where a number of important people stood conversing.   
“Mr. Graves sir, I have something very important to talk to you about,” she said pushing her way into the door.   
“Not now Miss Goldstein, we’re talking about some very serious matters,” a man with dark hair and well defined face said to her. You had to admit, he was good looking even though he was probably many years older than you.   
“Please sir, it’s about national security,” she pleaded.   
“And so is this, you know you’re not supposed to be here, take them downstairs and write a report, then please leave,” Graves said sighing and turning back to the group he’d been talking to. You swore though that he gave you an endearing look before he did. Tina was not happy with the circumstances she had been put into.   
“I swear,” she said after she stepped out of the elevator into the filing room. She began her duty of reporting the crimes that you and Newt had committed. You had tried to put in a good word for Newt and yourself, swearing that there was nothing dangerous in the case. Or that you had intended to obliviate the “no-maj” as she called him. Unfortunately nothing you said was going to sway her, she believed that reporting you two was going to get her back into good standings. Before she had even finished with her filing a group of people came into the room lead by none other than Mr. Graves.   
“Miss Goldstein I should not have to keep reminding you of your place,” he said with a stern look.   
“I know sir, I’m sorry, but these two caused major trouble in front of the no-majs,” she said.   
“That may be, but you are not an Auror anymore, now if you you please leave MACUSA right now,” he asked.   
“Let me prove something to you, this man, his case, it’s full of magical beasts,” Tina said pointing to the case sitting on the desk.   
“Fascinating, and just how many?” Graves asked not believing her.   
“We’ve got many,” you said not being able to contain yourself. “I don’t even know if we could count them all. They’re all harmless though, completely safe. If they were a threat we wouldn’t have brought them.”   
“Is that so?” Graves said turning to you, now interested. You could feel his eyes boring into you trying to figure just who you were. He hadn’t seen someone this young with so much passion for one thing for a long time. Needless to say you had grabbed his attention.   
“Yes it is, I swear on it,” you said proudly. You turned to look at Newt to make sure you had done a good job in explaining his creatures and he gave you a smile.   
“Then let’s see them,” Graves said stepping closer to the case. Tina gladly opened it for him and inside were, pastries.   
“Oh no,” Newt said realizing what had happened. It took you a little longer to process it but you had the same reaction. Newt and the muggle had the same case and they must have gotten switched.  
“Well I can’t say those look like magical beasts,” Graves said shaking his head and closing the case.   
“They must have gotten switched, sir I promise I wasn’t lying,” Tina pleaded.   
“I’m sure they did, but we cannot hold these two without proper evidence presented by a proper officer,” Graves said. “I’m very sorry to keep you here,” he said more to you than Newt. Was he flirting? You weren’t sure but you didn’t mind. With that Graves and his posse set off leaving Tina, Newt, and you alone again. Needless to say it wasn’t over. Tina needed you two to help her retrieve the case and deal with the muggle and you weren’t giving up on New York so soon.   
Several misadventures later you found yourself outside a building late at night looking for the Billywig. You were pretty sure you were lost until you heard a familiar voice.   
“Didn’t I let you go?” The voice of Percival Graves called from the steps of the building.   
“Um, yes, sorry, I was just looking for a bug,” you said trailing off. Young women looking for bugs were not something men were exactly pining for.   
“A bug?” He asked with a small chuckle coming down to meet you.   
“Yes, a bug,” you said looking anywhere but at him knowing that you were blushing.   
“Would you like some help?” Graves offered. This took you by surprise. Surely the man who was nearly running MACUSA had better things to do than look for bugs with you.   
“Oh, I mean, I wouldn’t mind it, but I know you’re busy. I don’t need it, it would be nice though. Only if you’re free,” you said making sure he felt no need to actually help.   
“I just got off work so I’m free for the night miss…?” He trailed off inviting you to supply him with your name.   
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” you said politely.   
“Well Miss (Y/L/N), let go find your missing bug,” he said offering you his arm. You were surprised by how light hearted he seemed compared to when you had met him earlier. You guessed he had to put on a front during work in order to get anything done around there. Especially with people like Tina always mucking about.   
The night went well, Graves assisted you in looking for the Billywig (which you did not find) and showing you some his favorite places in New York. You had explained to him that it was your first time there and that you loved the city. It had to come to an end though, he needed to get home and sleep and you needed to return to Newt and his creatures.   
“Thank you for the lovely night Mr. Graves,” you said to him as you began parting ways.   
“Please, call me Percival, and might I call you (Y/N)?” He asked.   
“Of course Mr. Gra- I mean Percival,” you said with a giggle.   
“I had a great time tonight (Y/N) and I’m glad I could be the first to show you this city. Maybe I can see you again if you’re ever in New York?” He asked.   
“I’d enjoy that very much,” you said.   
“Goodnight,” he said taking your hand and gently kissing it.   
“Goodnight,” you replied blushing again. The two of you finally parted and you waved to him as he made his way down the street. When he disappeared from view you jumped in excitement. You were going to get to see Percival Graves again and it was going to be just as amazing as this time. You were definitely smitten and you didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh I thought this went further than it did. Originally posted to my tumblr (bynewtscamander).


End file.
